scp_containment_breach_unityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Список версий/Alpha 0.2
CheckParamValue condition, which can check and compare the values of primitive fields in game event messages. This is huge as any field can be tracked, as long as it is primitive. * RandomChance condition * DistanceFromPlayerToObject condition, to evaluate a distance between the player and some object, found by name. * Pathing colliders to lockroom to keep 173 from phasing through walls diagonally into inescapable areas * Added pathing colliders and lights to room4_opt * Added pathfinding grid to room4_opt walkway for npc events * Created GameInProgress flag inside the engine, which returns if the game is in any state considered "gameplay". * Added a couple more loading screens * Added flag "disableBackground" to loadingScreenData * Added console commands "enable173" and "disable173" * Added console command "godmode" for super fast sprint * Fixed door collider not being wide enough to block player from "seeing" 173 through doors * Fixed wall colliders in 173_opt blocking the player from clicking the button on the outside! * TriggeredEvent system refactored. Now uses ResultBlocks so that conditions can depend on other conditions without having to write a separate event for each one. Eg, 173 Jumpscare first ensures that the NPC seen is 173. Then, the inner result blocks do different sounds depending on what the distance is. * Changed a lot of scriptable objects to just use the name field instead of a separate field for name * AudioCache now auto-loads music and sounds from a list of folder names inside Resources/Sounds * LookEventHandler destroys look object when player blinks, so that 173 can player super scary noise when the player opens eyes again even if looking at it previously * GameUI now has different input logic depending on the game state * Door now looks much closer to how it should. Just needs normal maps * Rebuilt store room (room2closets) in blender, added flipped normals to ceilings to block lights as well as ensured that objects were correctly separated. * Refactored doors with new methods OnDoorOpen / OnDoorClose. Changed portal generation so that doors only generate portals when the doors are completely open, and destroy the portal immediately upon closing the door. In addition, doors cannot be interacted with while opening or closing. * Engine just resets game services on restart instead of destroying then creating them. * Set time to default time variable instead of magic number * Reduced draw distance for player camera from 1000m to 100m inside of facility. This reduced the render thread, in some cases halving it from 10ms to 5ms / frame. * Rebuilt scp-012 room in blender to assign names to all model parts and make it easier to work with, fixed door being blocked off * Blocked vent off from skybox and added lighting to 173_opt, fixed light bleed from other room due to lights being in ceiling * Fixed bug with inventory / codex breaking on game restart * Player can no longer sprint while crouching * Godmode just continuously sets the sprint timer to max rather than increasing it, fixing sprint UI display bug as well as avoiding sprint not working when exhausted * Fixed errors reloading UI when resetting the game by having Inventory UI controllers check if GameInProgress * Fixed PlayerCamera.CheckObjectBlocked destroying the look object if any rays are blocked. We only want to destroy look object if ALL rays are blocked, otherwise we will constantly be "surprised" by 173 even when it hasn't gone out of view. * Added checks during map generation to see if the current room has placed a door already in addition to that room's neighbor. Seems to fix issues with multiple doors spawning in the same spot * Fixed 173 containment room not having collider under stairs * Fixed floor colliders that were too low in some rooms * Fixed events triggering when the game is paused